


Alternative To Reality

by CMRandles



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix it fix it fix it, Happy ending (if you squint), M/M, Rough Sex, Tony just needed a hug, hydra!cap, who needs a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMRandles/pseuds/CMRandles
Summary: Steve frowned. “Are we done now?”“No!” Tony yelled, his voice distorting as it echoed back around a hundred times over. “You know what, screw you man! I didn’t even like you in the beginning, you remember that? I thought you were an ancient windbag –““And I thought you were an entitled alcoholic – what’s your point?”“You wore me down. That’s my point. Living together, working together, fighting side by side,” Tony’s voice took on a gravity that was almost painful. “You wore me down, you son of a bitch. And now? I just have to face that you’re not the man I thought you were? Unacceptable. That can’t be the only answer.”





	Alternative To Reality

**Author's Note:**

> The latest Steve Rogers comic books (Secret Empire) is giving me very confused feelings. And since I am crap at interpretive dance I use porn to process my emotions. 
> 
> Note: This story bears only the slightest resemblance to the current comic books canon. Just fasten on your Belief Suspenders tightly and you'll have a dandy time.

When Steve Rogers came to, he expected the blinding pain (head injuries tended to produce that effect) but not the quiet. The attack had come in broad daylight, right in front of the little deli in Brooklyn he used to walk to as a kid. He had just been traveling (albeit in disguise) minding his own business when _WHAM!_ One hit and he had gone down like a sack of bricks. It was humbling, really, to know that there were still forces in the universe that could put him down with a single punch.

The headache was already starting to lose its edge as he climbed to his feet, surprised to find himself unencumbered and dressed in a loose linen shirt and drawstring pants. No sign of the clothes or weapons he had been carrying prior to the attack. There were also no indications of a Hawaiian luau, though he was clearly dressed for one. In fact, there were no indications of anything. The world around him was utter blankness with shadows cast around the edges of his vision. There were no walls, furniture, windows, or anything that might have told him where he stood. He was just alone in this wasteland wearing clean white clothes that were not his and waiting for anything to happen.

It didn’t take long before something did. Or rather, someone.

Steve’s first thought was that they matched. He’d seen Tony in bespoke suits, in jeans and rock-and-roll t-shirts, and, of course, in his armor. But he’d never seen him dressed all in white. His feet were bare beneath the loose trousers and an unremarkable white t-shirt stretched across his muscular chest.

“All things considered,” Steve said, his voice echoing around the vast empty space like a concert hall, “you’re looking well.”

“Gee, thanks. Nice of you to notice,” Tony answered. He stopped a few feet away from Steve and just looked at him, like he was trying to see something written just beneath the surface of the other man’s skin.

“Is it safe to assume that you’re the one who jumped me?”

“Hydra has really honed those deductive reasoning skills, Cap.”

Steve sighed and decided to change the subject. “Where are we?”

“Alternate dimension. No, I’m really serious,” he insisted when Steve scoffed. “I wanted us to have a little heart-to-heart and this seemed like a good place for it. No weapons, no Nazi armies, no Avengers. Just you and I.”

“Did you pick the outfits?” Steve asked, plucking at his shirt.

“It fits the ambience, don’t you think?”

He sighed again, putting his hands on his hips and looking around. “Where’s the exit?”

Tony jiggled something the size of a credit card in his pants pocket. “Right here. Don’t worry, I’ll let you out. I just want to talk first.”

“Okay. Talk, then.”

“Jeez, you don’t even want to work up to it? You need to improve your social skills.”

“Tony.”

“Ah, see. There’s the Cap I know. The tone of exasperation, the impatience to get on with the part that involves punching. You haven’t really changed at all, have you?”

“Just ask me what you want to ask,” he said, irritation finally breaking through the pervasive sense of unreality.

“Why don’t you just tell me the answer if you think you already know what I’m going to say,” Tony shot back. His dark eyes were serious, despite his teasing tone.

Steve spread his arms. “You disapprove of my life choices. Surprise, surprise.”

“All along, Steve? The _whole_ time?”

The words seemed to explode out of his friend, as though they were a time bomb set to release at that moment. Tony raked a hand through his perfectly tousled hair, messing it up in a way that was no longer quite so fashionable.

Steve could only shrug. “There’s nothing I can say that’s going to make this any better, Tony. You’re just making it worse for yourself with all this,” he gestured, indicating the space around and the distance between them.

“You’re probably right. I just can’t wrap my head around it. You are good at your job, though. I’ll give you that. A plus on deception. Hydra is lucky to have you.”

Steve frowned. “Are we done now?”

“No!” Tony yelled, his voice distorting as it echoed back around a hundred times over. “You know what, fuck you man! I didn’t even like you in the beginning, you remember that? I thought you were an ancient windbag –“

“And I thought you were an entitled alcoholic – what’s your point?”

“You wore me down. That’s my point. Living together, working together, fighting side by side,” Tony’s voice took on a gravity that was almost painful. “You wore me down, you son of a bitch. And now? I just have to face that you’re not the man I thought you were? Unacceptable. That can’t be the only answer.”

Steve suddenly wanted badly to be anywhere but here. He took a step towards Tony and was surprised when the other man didn’t shrink away. If anything, the move seemed to antagonize his old friend.

“You can’t hurt me, not here. This is Tony-world – I programmed it all top to bottom.” 

“Let’s test your math, then,” Steve said, moving very much into Tony’s personal space.

“Make my day.”

They stood like that for a long time, almost-but-not-quite touching, staring each other down. It felt to Steve like the ghost of so many past confrontations, other times they stood toe-to-toe over the years. He had been so careful to keep that locked up, tucked away out of sight so that it couldn’t interfere with his mission. The _real_ mission. The one he’d sacrificed everything for.

“Did you even care, Steve?” Tony asked him. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides, his breathing heavy.

Steve was the first to look away and he knew it. “What do you want me to say? Yes, I was working towards the mission all along. But that doesn’t mean that…it wasn’t all a lie.”

“Just most of it.”

He nodded.

Tony swore, turning his face away. Steve caught his jaw in one large hand and forced the other man’s gaze back to his face.

“Why do _you_ care so much? I realize the betrayal has got to hurt, but it’s nothing you haven’t seen before. We’ve both been stabbed in the back over and over by the people we cared about. Aren’t you used to it by now?”

“I wish,” Tony said, jerking his face from Steve’s grasp. “I just didn’t expect it…from you.”

“Because you love me?”

The words hit Tony like a kick to the gut. He physically recoiled from them. And then something inside of him, something frail like a spun glass spider web, collapsed. His expression shuddered and he crossed his arms, turning away.

 _Oh no_ , Steve thought, _that’s not going to work for me._

He grabbed the smaller man and forced him to turn around. It was child’s play to manipulate Tony even here in this alternate dimension. Apparently, Tony had chosen not to de-program Steve’s super strength in this version of reality. He pressed their bodies together from chest to knee, a hot undeniable friction on every inch of skin.

And then, then he did the thing that he had always kept himself from doing, the forbidden act that haunted his dreams and made his daylight hours fraught with peril – he kissed Tony Stark. After all, if he couldn’t do it now in this place with no time or space, when would he ever have the chance again?

Tony’s body went rigid, his hands pushing at Steve’s chest and his mouth resisting the invasion. For about three seconds. And then he surrendered. Where there had been resistance now there was only hungry submission. He made an animal noise of desperation in his throat and grabbed at Steve’s arms, his shoulders, his back. Steve’s fingers buried themselves in the soft waves of Tony’s hair, pulling ungently and receiving the most delicious response. Tony let him yank his head back, exposing his neck, and Steve nearly lost what was left of his ever-loving mind.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, eyes closed and head thrown back in abandon.

“Don’t try to tell me that this wasn’t what you had planned.”

“I’m…not denying anything,” he grunted.

Steve smiled, though he hid it by pressing his lips to the tan column of Tony’s throat. Dark stubble burned against his cheeks and he just barely resisted the urge to sink his teeth into the skin there, just to see if Tony was right about the programming. He raked his nails down Tony’s back, through his t-shirt, and decided that was not going to be good enough. Not by a long shot.

One tug and the t-shirt was gone, ripped cleanly down the middle like it had been designed to fail. Perhaps it had been. Tony’s eyes were dark, his pupils blown wide. He hissed in a breath when Steve repeated the gesture with his nails down the front of Tony’s chest, his pinky finger catching on a tawny nipple.

“I’m going to have you, Tony,” he promised in a hoarse voice that did not sound like his own. “I’m not asking.”

Tony nodded silently and untied the drawstring on his pants with shaking hands.

“We do this,” Steve said, reaching out to smooth his hands over the smaller man’s hipbones, “and nothing changes. It doesn’t mean anything outside of this…place.”

“Sure,” Tony said. “One-dimension stand. I’m familiar with the concept. We leave and go back to being sworn enemies.”

Steve wouldn’t have put it exactly like that. The reality was that he didn’t want to hurt Tony, any of the Avengers, but they were unlikely to simply let him carry out the rest of his plot unopposed. If – when – that happened he would likely have to answer with violence, but it wasn’t anything personal. Steve simply couldn’t let the years he sacrificed, not to mention all the lives lost, be for nothing. He’d come too far for that.

Tony’s trousers fell to a heap on the floor and he stood naked before Steve, who was still fully clothed. It was a heady feeling, seeing this great and powerful man stripped to nothing. He found himself wishing that they had done this sooner, in happier times. When they could have held one another afterwards and laughed and where it could have meant more than all this.

Steve kissed him to keep the angry thoughts in check. Tony melted under his lips, hungrily wrapping himself around the bigger man. His dick was hard between them, leaking steadily in excitement. Steve wrapped a fist around him, jerking and twisting without any preamble. Tony went rigid against him, moaning into his mouth.

“I should find you, in the real world,” Steve purred, forcing Tony against his shoulder as he continued stroking, “And make you mine. Force you to come with me as my slave. On your knees. Would you like that?”

His only answer was another lusty moan. Tony’s eyes were squeezed shut, his face pressed against the fabric of Steve’s shirt.

“You’d be a good pet, wouldn’t you Tony? Maybe not very obedient, but certainly…enthusiastic,” he punctuated this statement with a rough stroke of Tony’s cock that made him gasp. “You would come around eventually, wouldn’t you? Or at least I’d keep you so well-fucked that you wouldn’t know which way was up.”

“Steve…I’m…”

Abruptly, Steve stilled. He removed his hand from Tony and wiped it on his pants. “Undress me,” he said and Tony wasted no time at all.

He unfastened the buttons of Steve’s shirt without actually touching his skin, almost as though he were afraid to do so. The warm linen slid over muscular arms and onto the ground with a rustle, and was followed by his pants only a moment later. Steve stepped out of them and pulled Tony roughly to him, pressing their bodies together skin-to-flushed-skin.

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked quietly.

The look in Tony’s intelligent eyes told him everything he needed to know. Steve smiled and ducked his head to kiss him with more tenderness than the last time. His fingers traced gentle patterns on the skin of Tony’s arms, along his shoulder blades, and over the expanse of his muscular back. Tony’s skin was rough, marked by a thousand little scars - reminders of past battles, past betrayals. Steve bore no such markings. His skin was as smooth as the day he was made, untouched by any of the travails he had undergone.

“I am going to fuck you,” he said against Tony’s ear, making him shiver.

“Already prepared,” he answered with a smile that was almost shy.

“You really did have this all planned out, didn’t you?” Steve asked, smirking. Honestly, he was impressed.

“Are we gonna fuck or are we going to talk about the mechanics of the dimension that I designed? Because I’ve got the specs back at home and-“ 

Steve grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcing Tony to his knees. He didn’t need telling about what to do once he was down there. Tony went to work immediately, wrapping his lips around Steve’s hard cock and sucking it into his mouth.

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” he groaned. “Tony…”

There was no foreplay, no gentle wind-up. Tony sucked his dick like his life depended on it, hands skimming up and down Steve’s hairless thighs, not quite tickling. All the skills that Steve had always associated with Tony turned out to be not only true but vastly underestimated. He was a _master_. Steve, infamous leader of Hydra, striking fear into the hearts of all men was reduced to a pleading sack of dopamine in record time. His knees shook, his head swam, and it was all he could do to pull Tony off of him seconds before he exploded. Tony looked up at him with those beautiful eyes, his lips swollen and red, and Steve had to look away to keep from blowing his load.

“Lay down,” he said hoarsely and Tony obeyed. Steve covered the smaller man’s body with his own, pinning his wrists in a single hand. “You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Tony gasped as their erections rubbed together. “Yeah.”

“I’m going to take what’s mine, Tony. All of it.”

“Do it.”

And so he did. Steve didn’t bother with preparation at all, just positioned himself at Tony’s entrance and forced his way, inch by inch. As was indicated by Tony’s thinly veiled innuendo, he was more than ready to go. His hole was slick and hot, prepped for Steve as though he’d been at it for hours. He faced only the slightest resistance as he pushed inside, but after that it was all warmth and wetness and _perfect_.

Tony cried out like a feral animal, meeting each of Steve’s thrusts with his body, and holding on tight. Steve did not restrain himself. He pounded into the smaller man’s body with all the force he possessed and watched as Tony tried to simply keep himself along for the ride. They fucked with terrific athleticism and in every configuration Steve could imagine. His favorite, and the one he ended up settling on, was Tony riding him, undulating his hips while Steve pinned his hands together in front of his chest. Tony’s cock was swollen and red, dripping on Steve’s stomach.

“Steve,” he gasped, “I’m gonna cum.”

He freed up one of Tony’s hands, still holding the other hard against his stomach muscles. “Touch yourself.”

Tony did, like a man on a mission. His strokes were hard and fast and it wasn’t long before his body tensed up. His moans escalated and then, for a second, went silent altogether. Then came the animal grunts, accompanied by the spray of semen against Steve’s stomach and chest. Even after he’d ridden through the aftershocks, Tony continued undulating himself lazily against the bigger man.

After that, Steve took what he wanted. His fingers were brutally tight against Tony’s hips, using them to impale the man on his cock. He thrust once, twice, three more times and then orgasm overwhelmed his senses. For a moment, the world was all white, blending in to the background of this alternate dimension and then slowly, so slowly, he came back to himself.  He sat up, wrapping his arms around Tony and holding him tightly to his chest.

“Fuck,” he breathed against Tony’s scarred shoulder. “ _Fuck_.”

“Language,” Tony chided. They both laughed.

A few moments later, when they had extricated one from the other, Tony said, “This is weirder than I expected.”

“You didn’t think it would be weird?!”

“Not _this_ weird. I was very angry with you when I created this place, believe it or not.”

“I believe it,” Steve said quietly. “And for the record I don’t blame you.”

“Oh, gosh, well, that makes it all better. Now that you’ve fucked me and apologized properly I guess we’re back to being bros. What a relief.”

Steve sighed, stepping into his pants and pulling them up. “Not everything is about you, Tony.”

“The hell you say?”

“It’s time someone told you the truth,” he said with a shrug. It was terrible self-preservation, but Steve couldn’t keep from smiling.

“Well, anyway, it all proved my point.”

“Which is?”

“I know you.” Tony turned so their eyes could meet. “I know who you are, Steve. I didn’t imagine everything that happened between us, just as I didn’t imagine that you’re a _good guy._ You are. I don’t know what you think you’re accomplishing, but I know for absolute certain that this isn’t you.”

Steve watched the impassioned speech with a somewhat detached, floating feeling. Then, he started shaking his head. “I can’t believe you.”

“What?” Tony replied, obviously surprised.

“You’re just stalling, aren’t you? Keeping me around so I can fuck you again?”

To his shock, Tony actually looked hopeful. “Want to?”

Steve considered and found that he did, in fact, want to. “You’re right. This is very weird,” he said, grabbing Tony around the waist and pulling the smaller man into his arms.

“Right?” Tony said, and let himself be kissed.

It was a long time before their own dimension seemed at all appealing to either one of them.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading the story! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my new book. It's also a MM love story, only much longer, and with a great deal more sex. Here's a link if you want to check it out: [www.cmrandles.com/books ](http://www.cmrandles.com/books)


End file.
